The Poison Thorn
by Disuareenix
Summary: After saving Bunny from a battle, Jack is poisoned, putting his life at risk. There is only one cure, but the journey will not be easy. Bunny must face many difficult challenges to find the healer and the one cure that will save his best friend from dying forever. With three days time, can Bunny find the cure and save his new brother? Or will he fail and lose Jack forever?
1. The Fight

**Hello everyone! I got this idea from an early episode of the British television show "Merlin". At first this was supposed to be just a short story of Jack with a little head cold but of course I went farther and added more characters from other movies. I put this as a crossover with Tangled because if you read the whole summary it explains that Bunny needs to find a special plant to cure Jack. So I decided to add the characters from How To Train Your Dragon and Brave. If you think I should change the crossover category just let me know because honestly I really had no idea what to put it under. Either way, please review and tell me what you think so far. **

**This Story contains NO Jackrabbit or Jack x Bunny in anyway!**

* * *

Bunny was becoming very weak. This fight was draining a lot of energy out of him. The swarm of Goblins continued to multiply no mater how many of them Bunny fought off. He had ended some of their ungrateful lives but others would run off with a missing or defective limb or organ.  
It started with a simple walk around Burgess. Bunny was looking around for Jack. He hadn't seen the mischievous spirit in a few weeks and whether he liked to admit it or not, he was rather fond of the boy. He saw him as a little brother. Sure they fought a lot but they always shared a special connection. Jack seemed to share a special connection with all the spirits. To North and Tooth, Jack was like a son. To Sandy, Jack was a night-time companion and best friend almost brother. Although the little man couldn't talk, the two seemed to share a lot and laugh a lot. Bunny would often times find himself chasing the laughing winter spirit around his Warren after Jack pulled a prank on him. Bunny would soon be laughing too. Jack was technically still a child. He certainly had the heart of a child.  
Jack had left North's palace a few weeks ago after a Guardian meeting to spread winter around the world, but never returned. Bunny had gone out to look for the winter spirit in slight worry that some thing might have happened to him. He was walking around Burgess when he was attacked by these three-foot tall Goblins. Each of them looked to be dressed in rags and each limb was wrapped in thorn vines but yet made no mark on the grey monsters. The tips of their fingers were as sharp as the thorns that wrapped around their bodies and felt like knives when they scratched Bunny. They can be extremely poisonous if one of them is shot at someone. There were only a few of these monsters at first but as Bunny started fighting them, more and more came up until he was completely over run by them. He was now standing inside a circle of at least three hundred Goblins. He was completely out of breath and his energy was far too low to fight anymore. Yet the Goblins looked ready to charge and kill at any second. Feeling lost and beaten, Bunny dropped his boomerangs to the ground. Once they hit the floor, every Goblin around charged him with a thirst for blood. Bunny covered his face with his arm and ducked ready to take the hit. But it never came. He heard the shouts of pain from the Goblins and something of a frozen zap but no pain ever fall on him. He looked up and Jack was standing in front of him fighting off the hord of vicious Goblins.

"Jack..." Bunny rasped out. Jack didn't look back at him he just continued to fight. Jack groaned in pain when a couple of Goblins made it past his attacks and scratched or clawed at him. When the Goblins seemed to be getting the upper hand, Jack turned to bunny and formed an ice capsule over him before turning back to the Goblins. The wind raise him up just out of the Goblins reach and Jack focused all of his power as his staff glowed a bright blue. Once the staff was as bright as the moon itself, Jack screamed as he clapped the staff together into his hand and unleashed a power so great it could have taken out half of a country if not controlled properly. Sparks of blue light shot everywhere piercing anything and everything that got in its way. The ice capsule around Bunny worked as a shield from the destructive power. But anyone outside of the capsule was sure to be dead. Once the light faded and silence fell over the forest once again, Jack floated back to the ground a little weak from the sudden burst of power. He turned back to Bunny and melted the shield. Bunny instantly jumped at the boy and wrapped his arms around him.  
"JACK! Don't ever do something like that again! You could have been killed!" Bunny yelled.  
"I had to. They were going to kill you." Jack answered a little tired.  
"I'd rather them take my life than yours, mate." Bunny said as he looked Jack in the eyes. Jack gave him a weak smile. Bunny smiled back before wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulder. "Come on, mate. Let's go to the Warren. We'll fix you up there." Bunny said with a wide smile. As they started walking away, a soft almost silent growl came from behind a tree. An injured Goblin dragged itself out missing almost both legs. It lifted it hand and pointed its needle like fingers at the winter spirit before a thorn shot from it and pierced Jack in the back.  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks at the stinging pain in his back. Bunny looked at him in confusion until he spotted the still living Goblin on the ground pointing at the winter spirit. Bunny grabbing one of his boomerangs and threw it at the unlucky Goblin, quickly ending his life with one bash to the head. Bunny looked back in fear as he spotted a long, thin thorn sticking out of Jack's back by his shoulder-blade. Bunny quickly pulled it out. Jack started loosing his balance before Bunny steadied him.  
"Jack! Jack are you alright, mate?" Bunny asked in a panic. Jack shook his head trying to clear it of the strange fog that was blinding his vision.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from that fight is all." Jack said before he continued walking with the Guardian of Hope beside him.  
Once the two had reached the Warren, Jack started feeling strangely dizzy and light-headed. His vision was fogging again and a pain was filling his back where the thorn had pierced him. Jack put a hand on his forehead and swayed a little from the room spinning feeling. Bunny noticed right away and was by his side in a second. "Jack, mate, what's wrong?" Bunny asked.  
"I don't... I don't know. I feel really... really stra-" Before he could finish his sentence, Jack passed out. Bunny quickly caught him and lifted him off the ground. Without a second thought, Bunny rushed to North Pole.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. There is a Cure?

Jack was lying in bed after waking up with a splitting headache and a sore throat that felt like he had swallowed nails in the middle of the night. He had a hand on his head and felt that it was about the temperature of a normal human. That mean a high fever in Jack's terms. He heard a soft knock on his door but the slightest sound made Jack's head pound. He groaned in response to whoever was at his door. North walked in and looked at the boy with worried eyes.  
"Jack? Jack, are you alright?" He asked as he walked up to the boy. Jack pulled his hand away from his head and looked at North with tired, half closed, glossy eyes. He shook his head before he started to let out strained coughs. North put a hand on the boy's head and felt that it was much warmer than it usually was. "You're burning up, Jack." He said clearly worried. Jack sniffed before rubbing his eyes.  
"I don't feel good, North." He groaned. North pet Jack's head lightly.  
"I know, my boy. I will call the others." He said before walking back to the door.  
"No. Don't call them. It's not important." Jack tried to protest but North was already gone. Jack let out a sigh before closing his eyes and trying to relax.  
North summoned the other Guardians to the workshop one at a time with Tooth being the first one since he knew she would want to be the first to know if something happened to Jack. Tooth flew in at top speed and stopped inches away from North.  
"North! What happened? Is everything alright?" She asked in a rush.  
"Jack is sick. I wanted everyone to know so when they didn't see any snow falling today to not worry." Tooth quickly flew off to Jack's room with her mini fairies in tow. Tooth flew into Jack's room and sat beside him on the edge of the bed.  
Jack felt a weight change on the bed and opened his eyes to be met with magenta eyes very close to him. Jack jumped a little in shock. Tooth back away a little but stayed staring at the boy.  
"Hi Tooth. What are you doing here?" Jack strained to speak. Tooth grew a sad look on her face.  
"Oh Jack. You're sick." She placed a hand on his forehead and her eyes went wide. "Really sick. Don't worry, Jack. I'll take care of you today. The others are coming soon." she said with a soft smile. Jack groaned.  
"I told North not to bother you guys." Jack rasped out. Bunny then hopped into the room. He came up to Jack and looked him up and down.  
"Jack are you alright?" He asked somewhat frightened.  
"Oh, come on." Jack groaned. Sandy was the next to come in and formed a few concerned images above his head. North then followed. "I told you not to call them, North." Jack rasped out.  
"They need to know Jack. We are a family." North defended. Jack just turned his head with an annoyed groan and closed his eyes. Tooth felt his head again and felt that it was getting warmer. His skin was even becoming a normal humans colour.  
"North, he's getting warmer." Tooth said, clearly worried.  
"Bunny, do you know anything that we can do?" North asked.  
"I may have something at my Warren. I'll go see what I can find." Bunny said before he hopped out of the room. Jack started to roll his head side to side uncomfortably.  
"North, open the window." Jack moaned. North looked at the other two guardians with a look of worry.  
"Jack, the window is open."  
"I'm too warm." He whined. North called for a yeti and immediately three yeties rushed to the room.  
"You three, go outside and get as much snow and ice as you can and bring it back here." North said before the three yeties ran off. A few minutes later the three returned with nine large baskets of snow and ice. North took each basket and dumped it over Jack. Jack sighed feeling a little more comfortable. Tooth grabbed a small ice block and placed it on Jack's forehead. A small smile formed over his lips as a satisfied moan escaped his lips. Tooth smiled warmly as she slid the ice over his head and cheeks.  
About a half an hour later, Bunny returned with several leaves and plants. He hopped to the boys bed and held the Erbs to him.  
"Ew, gross. I'm not eating grass." Jack said in disgust.  
"It's not grass mate. It's Erbs. They'll make you feel better faster." Bunny explained a little irritated. Bunny pushed the Erb to the boy's mouth and Jack opened his mouth to let it in. He chewed it with a look of disgust on his face. "Swallow it, Jack. You'll feel better." Bunny said getting annoyed. Jack swallowed it as he was told.  
"This better not poison me, rabbit." Jack groaned. Bunny chuckled.  
"Believe me. If I had poison in my Warren, you would have been gone long ago." Bunny teased.  
"Very funny." Jack rasped with a small smile. Bunny smoothed Jack's hair gently with a worried expression. "What's wrong, cottontail." Jack teased. Bunny's lower lips started to quiver before he turned away from Jack. Jack sat up a little with a look of concern on his now tan skin. "Bunny? What's wrong?" He asked more serious. Bunny shook his head before looking to the floor and bringing his paw to his face. A quick shrug of his shoulders informed Jack that Bunny was in fact crying. Jack sat up fully and pulled Bunny over to the bed to sit down before Jack wrapped his arms around the Pooka. Bunny hugged Jack tight as he buried his face in Jack's shoulder. He could feel just how warm the winter spirit was which only made him want to cry even more.  
"Oh, Jack." He sobbed out. "I'm so worried about you." Jack was in a state of shock.  
"Y-you are?" Jack asked stunned. Bunny pulled away and grabbed Jack's shoulders tight.  
"Don't you get it?! You're like a brother to me, Jack! If something were to happen to you-" Bunny couldn't continue as he pulled Jack into another bone crushing hug. "Please let those Erbs work..." Bunny whispered out desperately.  
"I'll be fine, Bunny. I just have a little cold." Jack said trying to reasure Bunny. Bunny pulled him away again and gave him a stern look.  
"Little cold?! Jack, you're the temperature of a mortal boy. You're supposed to be the temperature of snow and ice! Below freezing! If you stay at this temperature for too long you'll die. For good!" Bunny said as a tear slipped from his eye. Jack's eyes went wide. Sandy then came into the room and placed a hand on Bunny's shoulder with a sad look on his face. Sandy looked at Jack and used his dream sand to put him to sleep. Bunny looked at him surprised. "What did you do that for, Sandy? He needs to stay awake for a while to let the Erbs work." Bunny said. Sandy formed a picture of North over his head. Bunny instantly hopped out of the room as fast as he could and ran to North in the Globe Room.  
"North! What's going on?" He asked in a hurry. North looked at him with sad, heartbroken eyes. Bunny looked past North to see Tooth on her knees crying into her hands. "North..." Bunny was filled with fear at this point.  
"I've talked to Man in Moon." North said. "Jack... Jack it dying." North said trying to hold back his tears. Bunny's ears went straight up in shock before they fell to the back of his head in heartbreak.  
"No... No he can't die! He's immortal!" Bunny shouted.  
"That's what I thought too. But Manny said Jack is very sick. He's been poisoned. There is only one cure but it's far too dangerous to get so he will soon die." North said. Bunny's ears perked in hope.  
"Wait, there's a cure? Well what is it?! I can get it! I will get it!" Bunny shouted stepping toward North. North knew that if anyone could find this cure and get it to Jack fast enough it would be Bunny.  
"It is a plant. A very rare plant that only grows in a certain part of the world. But you will need much to get it." North explained. Bunny listened intently. "First, you must find the leprechaun. Convince him to give you an inch of luck. After you succeed in that, you will come to a bridge. A bridge guard will stop you and make you complete three tasks to prove your mission is true. That is where the luck will help you greatly. Once you complete all three tasks and cross the bridge you will face an unknown mythical creäture. You must tame this monster and befriend it along with its human master. Then you will face an archer. She will face you with more tasks. She may try to trick you so be cautious. She will give you the task of fate. Next you will meet the healer. The healer is the one you need the most. She is the only one who knows where this plant is. Find her, get the plant and return here." North explained. Bunny took a moment to memorize the steps.  
"Find the healer, get the plant, get back here. Got it. I'll be back before you know it." Bunny said. Just as he was about to hop off, North stopped him.  
"Hold on. This is not as easy as it sounds, Bunny. With all these steps comes a time limit." Bunny looked at him expectantly. "You have a maximum of three days to complete this mission. There is also one more task." Bunny looked back at him. "The healer will give you a task of memory. A rhyme. If you can remember the rhyme you will be given the plant. If not, you will fail and Jack will die. Remember the rhyme she says or our Jack will be gone forever. His life is in your hand now, Bunny." North said. Bunny nodded in determination before bounding off. "Good luck, old friend." North whispered as he watched Bunny race off.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! **


	3. A Leprechauns Luck

**Wow, thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites and follows. I really am glad to hear that everyone is enjoying this. I have to say it is very fun yet very hard to write this. Coming up there will be a lot of mythical creatures and battles. Please stay with me while I write the rest of this story and thank you once again to everyone who has read it already.**

* * *

Several hours later, Jack woke to the three Guardians sitting silently in his room. He looked at them confused.  
"What are you guys still doing here?" He asked. The three snapped their heads up to look at Jack before rushing to him.  
"How are you feeling?" North asked.  
"How's your fever?" Tooth asked.  
"Did you sleep alright?" Sandy signed with his sand.  
"Slow down. One at a time." Jack said trying to calm them down enough to answer their questions. "North, I'm feeling better, thanks to bunny's herbs. Tooth, I think my fever's going down, and Sandy, I slept fine, thank you. Now, can you all please calm down?" Jack said calmly. The others relaxed a bit as they forced a smile on their faces. They knew what Jack's fate would be if Bunny doesn't succeed. They knew he would die. He would be gone forever. So they want to spend every last second with him in case that horrifying time comes. Jack didn't know about the talk with Man in the Moon or the mission. It was better that he didn't. To keep him as calm as possible and enjoy the possibly last few days of life he has.  
Bunny bounded through his tunnels until he came to Scotland. He was quick on finding the legendary leprechaun but convincing the little man for an inch of luck was going to be a challenge. "Oi! Leprechaun!" Bunny shouted out to the little man all in green. He turned around to face the rabbit with a bit of an annoyed look.  
"My name is Eamon." He said sternly in a thick irish accent.  
"Alright. Eamon, look I know you're busy and all but I need something." Eamon smiled knowingly.  
"You need luck." He stated. Bunny was a bit surprised.  
"How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess. I am luck after all." Eamon said spreading his arms out with a triumphant smile. A smile Jack usually wore.  
"Yes, I need luck. An inch of luck to be more to the point." Bunny said feeling a little awkward about the need. How can one get an inch of luck?  
"For what exactly? An inch is quite a bit of luck. I don't usually give out that much." Eamon said as he turned to the black pot he was filling with gold.  
"I need it to help a friend." Bunny said.  
"Ah but you see, the luck received by one person can not be transferred to another. You must use it on yourself." Eamon explained turning back to bunny with a mischievous smirk. Another memorable quality of Jack.  
"But, my friend has grown very ill. I need the luck to help me find the cure." Bunny explained.  
"Luck can not give you answers. It can help fight a fight or solve a difficult challenge but it can not give you an answer. It is, well... Luck. Pure luck." Eamon said with a smile.  
"Okay. Well can I get an inch of luck? Please?" Bunny asked thinking maybe the little man was waiting for manners.  
"You still have not answered my question. What is it you need my luck for?" Eamon asked.  
"I did tell you! I need it to save my friend!" Bunny was starting to lose his temper.  
"And as I said, my luck can not give you answers to a cure or be transferred. You must be heading to a fight or a challenging encounter to need it. And that is when I ask, what is so challenging that you need as much luck that you ask of?  
"Alright, I need to find the healer so she can lead me to a rare plant that will heal my friend from his deadly sickness. But before I get to her I need to find the bridge guard and complete his three challenges to prove my quest is true. That is where I will need the luck." Bunny explained trying to sound as calm as possible.  
"Ahhh. You are looking for the Flower of Freya. That is a very difficult task indeed. But this friend of yours, surely you wouldn't risk your very being to save a mere friend. They must mean much more to you." Eamon questioned.  
"Yes. He's like my brother. I would do anything for him. And if that mean to risk my life to save his then that is exactly what I will do." Bunny said boldly. Eamon simply smiled at him.  
"I see. You have proved the riches of the heart and for that, I give you an inch of luck. Use it wisely for you can only use it three times. Find the Bridge Forest in the heart of Europe. There you will find the Bridge Guard. Complete his tasks with this luck in hand. Once you've used it for the third time, your luck will run out and you will be on your own." Eamon explained before dropping a strand of green thread in Bunny's hand that measured an inch long. Bunny looked at it confused.  
"This is an inch of luck?" He asked in slight anger. "This is a piece of string! How is this supposed to bring me-" Bunny looked up only to see that Eamon was gone. "Luck." He finished his sentence before looking around for the small man.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave your thoughts of what you think. :)**


	4. Where is Bunny, North?

**This chapter is a little sad. So I'm going to apologize in advance. This chapter focus' mostly on Jack and North. Jack wakes from a dream about Bunny that makes him worried. North is there to keep him calm and reassure him.**

* * *

Back at the North Pole, North was sitting by Jack's bed watching as the youngest Guardian sleep peacefully. Tooth and Sandy had left already leaving North alone with Jack. North sat with his elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked up at the boy in deep thought and worry.  
"Oh, Jack. My dear Jack. Please stay with us. Please stay with me. You are like my son, Jack. The son I've always wanted. I can't lose you now." North tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes. Jack let out a soft groan as he adjusted himself on the bed. North smoothed Jack's hair down gently as to not wake the boy.  
"Bunny... Be careful..."Jack groaned. North looked at him confused.  
"Jack?" He asked to see if the boy was awake. Jack didn't open his eyes or answer to North's call. He was still asleep.  
"Come back. It's too dangerous." Jack pleaded in his sleep as he started to breathe heavily. North looked down at Jack in curiosity. Was Jack following Bunny in his sleep? He couldn't be. That's impossible. North shook Jack's shoulder and called out his name but the boy never woke. He kept calling to Bunny. "Call the others. Please. Don't do this alone. It's too dangerous." Jack called out. He was almost screaming. A tear slipped from his still closed eyes. North reached over and tried to calm the young spirit down.  
"Jack, it is alright. Bunny will be fine. He is a strong warrior. He can do this. I know he can." North said hoping he could get through to the young Guardian. Jack seemed to calm down a little as his breathing returned to normal until he was silent again. North sighed almost in relief before resting his head in his hands.  
"North?" Jack called out in a small voice. North looked up immediately to see Jack looking at him in curiosity.  
"Jack!" North whispered as he scooted closer to the boy before smoothing his hair down again.  
"You look worried. What's wrong?" He asked. North gave him a small smile.  
"Nothing, my boy. Everything is fine." He said trying to hold back from crying.  
"Where's Bunny?" He asked. North almost broke down crying.  
"He... He had to leave for a few day."  
"I want to see him." Jack said with pleading eyes.  
"He's not here. He will be back soon though." North tried to reassured the boy.  
"No I have to make sure he's alright." Jack said with worry clear in his crystal blue eyes.  
"What do you mean?" North asked confused.  
"I-I had a dream. Bunny was in trouble. He was going on a dangerous mission to find some kind of plant. He was given a task by a bridge guard. He had to fight a giant. He was in trouble. I have to make sure he's alright." Jack said in fear. North's eyes went wide.  
"B-Bunny is safe. He's back in his Warren preparing for Easter." North grew the same worried look in his eyes as Jack.  
"Why do you look so worried then? Where is Bunny, North? Where is he?" Jack pleaded.  
"He's... He went on a journey to find a cure for you." North said with regret.  
"A journey?" Jack asked in worry.  
"Do not panic, my dear boy. He will be fine."  
"Is the cure a type of plant?" Jack asked. North nodded. Jack practically jumped out of the bed but North caught him and tried to get him back in bed.  
"No! No, Jack. You have to stay in bed." North said trying to ease the boy back onto the bed without hurting him.  
"No! He's in trouble! He could die! I have to save him! I have to find him!" Jack shouted. North lifted Jack off the ground and dropped him back in the bed and held him there.  
"NO! You have to stay here! In bed!" North shouted. He hated to shout at the boy but he had to do it. Jack kicked around trying to get North away from him and get off the bed. He soon realized fighting was pointless and abruptly stopped. He put his hand over his eyes as he began to weep. North pet Jack's hair lovingly feeling much pity for the boy.  
"It is going to be fine, Jack. Bunny is strong. He can make it on his own." North tried to reassure the boy.  
"It's all my fault." Jack sobbed.  
"No it's not." North cooed.  
"I should have been more careful. I should have checked if the area was safe." Jack sobbed again.  
"You did nothing wrong, Jack"  
"I... I'm so sorry, North." He cried out in a whisper. North grew a stern look on his face and pulled Jack's hand away from his eyes.  
"Now you listen to me, Jack Frost." He ordered in a demanding voice. "You saved Bunny's life. You risked your own life to save him and that has only made me very, very proud of you. You saved his life and now he will save yours." North said.  
"Save mine? What do you mean?" Jack asked with slight fear in his voice. North's eyes went wide with fear.  
"N-nothing. Nothing at all." North said backing away from Jack. Jack sat up and looked at Jack with huge fearful eyes.  
"North... What's happening to me?" He asked in pure terror.


	5. The Dryad's

Bunny hopped out of a tunnel in the center of Europe just outside of the Bridge Forest. Looking at the opening to the vast forest, he took a deep breath before stepping cautiously inside. He kept a sharp eye out for the bridge guard even though he didn't know anything of what this person or spirit looks like.  
As he walked he could faintly hear the sound of young women laughing softly in the distance all around him. He kept looking around but all he could see were trees. There was no sign of any kind of beings. As he continued walking through the dark barren woods, Bunny heard a young woman giggle by the tree beside him. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and stepped cautiously toward the tree.  
"Who's there?" He asked in a sharp voice. "Show yourself!" He demanded. From the base of the tree a young beautiful woman walked out dragging her hand over the trunk of the tree as if to caress it. He features we soft and calm. She had dirty blond, curly hair with a halo made of the leaves and flowers of the tree she was just hiding behind. Her eyes matched the colour of the leaves and grass. A forest green. Her figure was thin and short. She looked like an elf but from what Bunny had seen, Elfs are no higher than his knees. Bunny lowered his weapons as he stared curiously at the woman before him. "Who are you?" He asked softly.  
"My name is Oak. I am a Dryad" The woman explained in a soft velvet voice that sounded as if she had spoken through the wind.  
"A Dryad? What is that?" Bunny asked as he put his boomerangs away.  
"We are tree guardians. We protect the trees. Each of us guard and protect one tree. Whatever tree we are born to, that is the tree we protect. I protect this Oak tree. That is why my name is Oak." Oak explained.  
"How many of you are there?" Bunny asked.  
"As many trees as there are in this forest and the rest of the world, that is the number of my people who are left. You see, as tree guardians, it is our job to protect our trees. If someone cuts down one of them, the protector of it will die with the tree. Selfish people in this world take tree cutting as a kind of sport almost. They do not care who they hurt when the cut one down. That is why very few of us are left." Oak explained. Bunny looked around the forest and could see other spirits just like Oak climbing up at tree, sitting on a branch, running around it in almost a dance and simply perching in one tree talking to a spirit resting on a tree near by.  
"If you do not mind. I would like to ask you a question now." Oak said softly. Bunny looked at her ready to hear her question. "What is it you have come to the Bridge Forest for? Very few have ever come here. What is it you seek here?" She asked.  
"I am looking for the Bridge Guard." Bunny stated. The happy joyful voices of the spirits of the trees suddenly turned to frantic, frightened screams and howls. Bunny looked around confused as all the spirits quickly climbed up their trees and vanished into the bark.  
"Why would you ever seek this man? He is dangerous. Many have lost their lives seeking him out." Oak asked almost frightened.  
"I'm on a journey to find something. A special flower called the Flower of Freya. My frie... My brother's been poisoned by a Thorn Goblin. I need the flower to cure him or he will die forever." bunny explained.  
"You speak of the Winter Prince, Jack Frost." She stated with a soft smile. Bunny looked at her surprise.  
"How did you know?"  
"Jack Frost is a friend to us Dryads. He saved my sister's life and her tree. He has saved many of us in the past. We never got the chance to repay him from his kindness to our sisters and brothers." Oak said.  
"Please, if you could help me now, we will be more than grateful to all of you." Bunny asked.  
Oak turned away from Bunny and waved her hand out in front of her. A path of what looked like golden fire flies stretched down the dirt path. Oak turned back to Bunny.  
"Follow this path and it will lead you to the Bridge Guard. But be cautious. The man may look harmless but he is a ruthless man. Do not underestimate him." Oak warned.  
"Thank you." Bunny then raced down the path. The Bridge Guard was sure to be waiting on the other side of the fire fly like guides. With the thought of many dying before him to this man, Bunny bounded forward willing to risk everything to save his new young brother.

* * *

**Thank you to Everyone for your wonderful comments. I'm really glade you all like this story. Please continue to review, I love to know you all think.**


	6. Task of Strength

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your enthusiasm with this story. I just have a quick review question I would like to answer.**

**To: Taranodongirl1,**

**Rapunzel is the Healer. She's the one Bunny is looking for so she will appear somewhere near the end.**

* * *

Jack was lying in bed staring off toward the wall deep in thought. He was becoming worried for Bunny and becoming depressed as each hour crawled by. The wind blew into the room caressing the boy trying to lift his spirits just a little. Just enough to make him smile. But his worry was too high. Every time he goes to sleep he can see Bunny. He can see him fighting off something or running for his life. He was fearing for his best friend and brother.  
North walked into the room quietly and sat next to Jack's bed. "How are you feeling, Jack?" He asked. Jack didn't say a word. A single tear fell from his eye as a response. North gently wiped it away. Jack looked at the man as tears filled his eyes.  
"I had another dream North. I can't stand this." He said as his voice started to crack.  
"What happened?" North asked.  
"Bunny was in a dark cave. There was nothing around. No sound, no light, nothing. It was empty. Then these creatures started attacking him, but he couldn't see them. He started to run but they were catching up to him. He was so scared. I never saw him like that before." Jack said as more tears fell from his eyes. North pulled the boy into a hugged. "I'm scared for him, North. I want him to come back." Jack said sounding like he was about to cry.  
"I know. I do too. But if he comes back now, you will never get better." North said. Jack just rested his head on North's shoulder and as he let the man rub a comforting hand over his back.  
Bunny ran through the thick forest following the guided path, Oak made for him. Upon reaching the end of the path he came to an old bridge. But what he didn't expect is to find that no one was there. He looked around confused for a moment.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" He called out. He heard the sound of someone whisper behind him. He turned to see who it was but saw no one. Maybe it was the Dryads talking. He turned back and jumped in surprise when he saw a dwarf standing in front of the bridge.  
"My name is Grimble. I am the Bridge Guard. Who are to disturb me?" He asked coldly. Bunny sneered at the rude man.  
"My name is Aster Bunnymund. I'm here on a journey to collect a rare flower. The Flower of Freya." Bunny answered. Grimble looked him up and down with a disgusted look.  
"In order to cross my bridge, you must prove that this mission of yours is true. In order to do so I have prepared three tasks for you to complete. succeed in all three task and you will cross my bridge. Fail and you will be lost to oblivion until the end of time." He said.  
"I accept the tasks." Bunny said boldly as he stood up straight. Grimble smiled wickedly.  
"Very well. Your first task is a task of strength. However, you may not enter this task with a weapon." He said evilly. Grimble snapped his fingers and Bunny's boomerangs vanished from their holder on his back.  
"Hey! What do you think you are doing?! Give me my boomerangs!" Bunny shouted.  
"As I told you. No weapons are allowed in the task. Now off to the first task." Before anything else can be said Grimble threw dust into Bunny's face. Bunny felt his world spin as he tried to wipe the dust off his face. When he opened his eyes he was in what looked like a barren desert only it wasn't as warm as a desert. He looked around confused.  
"Ok, I'm here! Now what?" He shouted out. In the distance he could hear what sounded like a ten thousand pound monster was running. The ground beneath him started to shake as the rumbling got louder. He looked in the direction of the sound and saw what looked like an ordinary man running toward him with dark almost black hair that fell to his shoulders. He had a dark beard and mustache that covered most of the lower part off his face much like North. He wore old colonial clothing with a pair of brown boots. Bunny squinted trying to see the man better. "What the...?" He asked to himself. As the man came closer into view, Bunny could tell that this man was no ordinary man. He was a Giant that stood at least twenty feet tall. Bunny's eyes grew wide as he shrunk back in fear. "Oh, no..." He whimpered. As the Giant came closer, he lifted his fist ready to pound it down on Bunny. Bunny quickly jumped out of the way as the Giants hand crashed to the ground where he was just standing. He looked up at the monster in fear.  
"How am I supposed to beat this thing?!" He asked to himself. He looked past the Giant and saw Grimble standing off the side with his hands behind his back smiling wickedly. "Are you insane?! How am I supposed to fight this thing?! And with no weapons!" Bunny shouted to him. Grimble just laughed.  
"You must not have gone to the Leprechaun then." He shouted back. Bunny quickly dodged another attack from the twenty-foot monster before shouting back to Grimble.  
"Yes I did! But the bloody fool only gave me a green thread!" Bunny back.  
"Not all things are what they seem to be." Grimble answered before vanishing from sight. Bunny looked up when he noticed a large shadow rise over him. The Giant had his foot hovering over Bunny.  
"Oh, no." Bunny whispered out. He got down on all four legs and ran as fast as he could out of range of the monster. The Giant started to lower his foot at what seemed like a slow pace but the way the wind howled past it you could tell that the foot was actually falling bone crushingly fast. Bunny ran even faster. He wasn't going to make it. he pulled out the string the Leprechaun gave him.  
'Complete his tasks with this luck in hand.'  
Bunny thought back to what the Leprechaun had told him. He held the thread tight in his hand and just as the foot was about to touch down Bunny suddenly grew to the height of the Giant making the Giant fall over with a loud crash. The Giant got back up with a growl and was about to hit Bunny with his massive hand, Bunny beat him to it and threw a punch to his face making the Giant stumble back. Bunny stalked toward him before throwing another powerful punch at the monster. After several punched and painful blows, the Giant collapsed to the ground and Bunny returned to his normal size. He dusted himself off and turned away from the monster.  
"Well that wasn't so hard." He said proudly. In an instant he was back in the forest standing in front of the Bridge Guard.

* * *

**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.**


	7. Task of Fear Part 1

**Hello again. I must say I'm not too happy with this chapter. It's a little blah in my words. Tell me what you think. This is the second task of the Bridge Guards challenges.**

* * *

"Well now. It appears we have a champion." Grimble said with a wicked grin. Bunny stood proudly. "Don't get to comfortable with the feeling. You still have two more tasks to complete." He said. Bunny looked at the Dwarf as it to challenge him. "This next task is the Task of Fear." Bunny's ears fell at the title. "In this task you will face three fears of three of the worlds greatest warriors. Your job is to collect the three items that have vanquished these fears for those warriors. But be warned. The items you must get are guarded by the fears that the item has vanquished. Get past the fears and get the three items." Grimble explained. A sheet of darkness wrapped around Bunny and pulled him into another world filled with darkness. At first he thought he was in Pitch's lair but as he looked around he could see that he was actually in an abandoned cave. Bunny pulled out the Leprechaun string again. Looking at it he noticed that it shrunk a little. He shook the thought away and held the string tight in his hand.  
He walked forward into the dark cave not sure where he was really going until he felt his foot hit something earning a growl almost hissing noise to come from the object. Bunny stopped and looked down to see what it was but couldn't since it was so dark. It was then that he heard the sound of sharp claws scraping over the stone surface of the cave. The sound was coming closer as if a creature was running toward him and by the sound of it, there was a lot of them. Bunny started backing up until he felt some kind of animal or creäture fly around his face scratching at him. Bunny tried swatting them away while his other hand grasped the green piece of thread. No matter how much he swatted at the creatures, they wouldn't leave him alone, much like the Thorn Goblins. 'What are these things?' Bunny asked himself his mind filled with fear. Without a second thought Bunny started running deeper into the cave, his heart pounding and his breathing unsteady. He could hear the ear-piercing screams of the flying creatures chasing after him with the sound of their wings batting the air around them. The sound of the sharp claws of the floor bound creatures pursuing him with deep throat growls and snorts as they chased Bunny with the same thirst for blood as the Thorn Goblins.  
He looked down at the string in his hand with growing fear. 'Why isn't this thing helping me?!' He asked himself in a panic. Bunny looked ahead with a heart racing fear in his gut and could faintly see a small golden light at the end of the cave. That gave him a beam of warming hope in the pit of his stomach. He put the string inside his boomerang strap and ran at full speed to the mysterious light.  
As he approached it he looked at the strange object with confusion. 'What is this thing.' He thought to himself. On a pedestal in the center of the cave floor hovers a glowing golden orb of light. He looked at it in curiosity until he heard the frightening creatures coming closer through the cave. He quickly snatched the item off the pedestal and held it close to him. Suddenly everything was gone. The cave, the monstrous creatures, the darkness. everything. Now he stood back in the woods, but it wasn't the Bridge forest. This place was different. Everything was silent except for the sound of the wind blowing through the trees. Out of no where, North, Tooth and Sandy were standing in front of him with blank expressions on their faces

"What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

**I don't know. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Task of Fear Part 2

**Maybe this will be a better chapter :)**

* * *

"North?" Bunny asked as he stepped forward toward the figures. "Tooth? Sandy? Is that really you?" He asked, his heart pounding with joy until North spoke.  
"Stand straight, Aster." He ordered.  
"What?" Did North just call him by his first name? North hasn't called him that since they first met. "North, It's me. Bunny." Bunny said.  
"Stand straight." He repeated in a more stern tone. "Chin up, shoulders back." He ordered in a take-charge voice. Bunny looked at him in sadness and fear.  
"What is this?" He asked himself.  
"Do not mumble, Aster." Tooth ordered. At this point, bunny knew these figures weren't his friends. He reached for his boomerangs until he remembered that crummy old Dwarf stole them from him. unexpectedly, North held Bunny's boomerangs out for Bunny to see. Bunny's eyes went wide.  
"How did you get those?" He asked in shock.  
"A rabbit of any kind should not be carrying around weapons." Tooth said and with that North snapped Bunny's boomerangs in half. Bunny jumped back in shock and fear.  
"NO! What do you think you are doing?!" Bunny was furious now. "A Guardian does not raise their voice." Tooth said sharply. "You are to do as you are told, Aster. Nothing more. With responsibility, there comes little freedom." North said.

"No, this is just a fear. One of the warriors fears. This isn't really happening." Bunny said to himself. He looked up and passed North, Tooth and Sandy, Bunny could see a small ball of blue light. It had arms and seemed to be calling him over. He looked past it and saw a trail of them leading to another pedestal. This one had a bow and arrow hovering over it. Bunny got down on all four paws and ran past the three figures. He could hear them shouting after him as he followed the odd wisps of light and continued to run until he got to the pedestal. Without a second to think he snatched the bow and arrow off the pedestal and once again the world around him vanished.

* * *

**Made a few last minute changes to this to hopefully make it sound a bit more believable. Either way, please review. Part three will be coming shortly :)**


	9. Task of Fear Part 3

**Part 3!**

* * *

Bunny stood in a small fairly quiet village. The village people were walking around doing chores of shopping for food, cooking, cleaning, building, farming and laundry. Bunny walked into the village and once people caught sight of him they all glared at him with disgusted and disappointed looks. He looked at them cautiously not wanting any of them to attack him in any way. He walked up to a man who was currently fixing a support beam on their house.  
"Excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?" Bunny asked politely. The man turned and glared at Bunny.  
"You! Look at what you did! You destroyed my home! Our village! You make a mess where ever you go!" The man shouted making Bunny back up in shock. The man stalked toward him as he continued yelling at him. the villagers around him joined in on shouting and blaming Bunny for incidents he had no part in.  
"Wait, you must have me mistaken for someone else. I didn't destroy anything." Bunny tried to reason with the man.  
"There is no room for people like you in this village. You don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere!" the man shouted. Bunny covered his ears trying to block out the sound of all the negative comments from these strangers. He crouched down in attempt to hide himself from these people and just as fast as they started screaming at him and accusing him, it all stopped. He looked around and the people were walking around as if nothing ever happened. He walked up to two children playing knowing they wouldn't yell at him or accuse him of anything.  
"Hey, maybe you guys can help me." He said as he crouched down beside the children, but they ignored him. Bunny waved a hand in front of their face but it was like they saw nothing. "Hello? Can you hear me?" He asked. The children got up and walked over to Bunny and that's when Bunny's biggest fear struck him hard in the chest. All of the children walked straight through him. Bunny gasped in shock and horror as he pressed a hand to his chest where the child's head passed through. "No..." He whispered. Voices started shouting at him in his head. Telling him he was a mistake, a failure, a screw up. Bunny looked around frantically as his breathing sped up in fear. He spotted an opening to the woods near the village and quickly darted toward them. As he ran into the woods he was stopped by five teenagers. Two girls stood with the group. Both girls had blond hair, one had it tied into a braid in the back with her bangs hanging over her right eye while the other girl had her hair down that fell to almost her waste. There were three boys in the group, one was rather big with blond hair like the girls, another was thin and had long blond hair like the girl. He seemed to be her twin brother. The last boy was a strong-looking teen with black hair that only fell to his ears. They all gave Bunny disgusted unwanted looks.  
"Oh look it's the village screw-up. The girls twin brother said with a wicked laugh. Bunny backed away in sadness.  
"What's wrong freak? Are you gonna cry?" The black-haired boy taunted. Bunny didn't want to hear anymore and bounded past the group. But he couldn't escape the names and rude comments they shot to him. He ran to a cove in the middle of the forest with a small pond and found yet another pedestal by a rock. Hovering over this one there was something long and wrapped up with an old rope. Bunny ran to it and inspected it for a moment before picking it up off of the pedestal. Finally, Bunny returned to the Bridge Forest and stood before Grimble again. The three object floated between the four of them.  
"Well done. You've collected all three items. I hope that challenge didn't scare you too much." Grimble said with mocked sympathy. Bunny just sneered at him. The three items vanished and Grimble introduced the last challenge. "The third and final task is the most difficult and dangerous task." Bunny scoffed at that.  
"What the Giant wasn't dangerous enough?" Bunny asked under his breath.  
"Your next task is the Task of Stealth. You will be placed in a maze, but do not underestimate it. For not all thing are what they seem. In this maze there are several creatures. Your job is to get through the maze without letting these creatures know you are there. Now you have an advantage here. These creatures or monsters, which ever you like to call them, have no sense of smell, therefore can not sense your presence by your scent. Their only senses are sight and sound. You must get through here silently and unseen. If not, you fail the task and therefore fail the mission to the Flower of Freya. Good luck." Grimble said and in an instant Bunny stood at the entrance of a dark, foggy bush maze. He took a deep breath and pulled out the Leprechaun's luck. Holding it tight, Bunny started into the maze.


	10. Into the Maze

**Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I had to make some major changes. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"I am worried for the boy." North said grimly to the other two guardians in the room.  
"We need to find a way to cheer him up. There's only two days left. If Bunny doesn't make it back in time..." Tooth spoke with tears in her eyes.  
"No. Do not even think of that possibility. Bunny will make it. I know he will. Jack has become a very good friend to Bunny. Like a brother. He would not let Jack die if he had a chance to save him." North said sternly. Sandy nodded his head with a few symbols over his head. "You see? Sandy is even certain Bunny will make it." North said with a smile. A moment of thoughtful silence filled the room. "I am going to check on Jack." North said softly as he walked off. It was then that Tooth and Sandy noticed just how slow and tired the man looked. Like he got no sleep the night before.  
North walked to Jack's room and stood outside the door. His heart was filled with sadness and fear for the young Guardian he has come to find as his son. Taking a deep breath, North walked in to find Jack asleep on his bed. He looked so young, so innocent, but also so lifeless. The pale complexion of his skin made the boy look like he was dead. North felt a stabbing pain in his gut as he stared at the boy. He knew Jack was alive but he also knew that he was close to death once again. He silently walked up to the boys bed and knelt beside it. He took Jack's hand into his and held it tight bringing it to his eyes before he let a tear fall from them.  
"Please let Bunny make it in time. I couldn't bare to lose this boy." North whispered a prayer on the verge of tears.

As Bunny progressed through the dark silent maze he made sure to avoid any sticks or twigs that could give him away. With his exceptional sense of hearing he could tell when one of the deadly creatures are near. The only thing that Grimble forgot to tell Bunny is the types of creatures that Bunny has to avoid. One for instance is a Golem.  
A Golem can be made of four different elements. There are the clay Golems, the stone Golems, the Fire Golems and the Water Golems. In this maze is the Clay Golem which means this creäture has the ability to travel through dirt and underground and is very hard to track.  
As Bunny walked silently through the maze, he never noticed the dirt cloud forming behind him. The cloud started to take shape of a clay-like monster. Hearing a low growl behind him, Bunny froze in his tracks as his heart skipped a beat. Slowly he turned around to see a twelve-foot tall Clay Golem towering over him with a curdled sneer. Bunny's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the monster before him.

Jack woke with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. This dream was the worst so far. "NORTH!" Jack shouted. In seconds, North burst into the room and rushed to Jack's bed side.  
"Jack! What is it? Are you alright?" He asked in a rush.  
"It's Bunny. He was in a maze. A Clay Golem came up behind him. It looked ready to kill him." Jack said in hysterics. North pulled the boy into his arms as Jack cried on his shoulder.  
"It's alright, Jack. It's okay." North said trying to calm the shaken boy.  
"I can't stand these dreams anymore, North. They won't leave me alone." He cried.  
"I know, my boy. They will end soon. I'm sure." North said as fear filled him. Bunny was in danger and there was nothing he could do to help him. Bunny was on his own.

Bunny stared up at the Golem with genuine fear in his eyes. The monster drooled what appeared to be mud from its hard clay formed mouth. Bunny stepped back ready to make a run for it until he felt something as hard as stone wrap around his ankles. He looked down and saw that the Golem had summoned the ground under Bunny to warp and wrap around Bunny's ankles. He bent down and tried clawing at the thick, hard clay but it wouldn't break or chip. He looked back up at the monster with fear in his eyes. It was then that he noticed three words carved into the Golems forehead. The words read, aleph mem tav. Bunny, having gone around the world millions of times have seen these words carved in rocks and in clay figures before. The words meant, Emet or Truth. But if you take away the "Aleph" in the sentence, you are left with "Mem tav" which alone means, "Death".  
Bunny looked back up at the monster just in time as it brought its fist down with a loud crash. Bunny leaned back causing the Golem to smash the clay that bound him to the ground. He hopped up the arm of the Golem while it was still on the now dented ground and raced up to its head. The Golem thrashed around trying to swing Bunny off of it but Bunny cling to the beasts strong, solid arm and crawl to the top.  
Once bunny had reached the head, he clung to the top of it while the monster tried to shake him off or swat him away. Bunny held on with all his strength as he used one hand to claw away the first word on the Golems forehead. He clawed made gashes as deep as he possibly could to fully erase the word. As he scratch off the last remnants of the word, the Golem froze in place before exploding into a cloud of dust making Bunny fall several feet to the ground as the dust fell gently around him. He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air as the dust filled his nose and mouth. Once the air was clear he looked around and took a deep breath of relief before bounding on farther into the, dark, foggy, haunted maze.


	11. The Orc

As Bunny silently snuck farther into the maze, he kept a watchful eye out for any other creatures that might be roaming around. It was out of the unbearable silence in the maze when a club with nail like thorns was forcefully smashed down in mere inches in front of Bunny. He gasped in horrified surprise as an Orc stepped into view. It's face scrunched in anger as it let out a low, heavy growl with each breath. Dressed in only fur shorts and a weapon strap over its shoulder and chest, the Orc looked like it could lift a skyscraper and snap it in two with no effort at all. It's bottom canine teeth overlapped its top lip making it look like a humanoid warthog on steroids.

Bunny stepped back in fear as he looked up at the monstrous beast. It raised its club high over its head with an ear thirsty for the sound of a being getting crushed under the weight of the club. It swung its club down at Bunny, but with Bunny's fast reflexes he was able to quickly dodge it. He jumped to the side and nearly fell into the bush. He heard something somewhat small hit the bush and that was when he noticed something very odd about this Orc. It's arms are two different lengths. It's left arm that is holding the club looks about the right, normal size but the right arm is much shorter and weaker. That means it depends more on its left arm than its right. He knew what he had to do. Disable the left arm and weaken the Orc. Simple. Well, almost.  
"How in the name of Easter am I gonna be able to do that?" He asked himself. He thought back to when he was chasing Jack through his Warren. The kid had taken his painting supplies and wouldn't give them back. Once Bunny caught him he pressed on a certain nerve in the boy's shoulder that temporarily paralyzed it. That's it. Every living being has that same nerve. Bunny just has to find it on this monster all while keeping a hold on his life and making sure he stays in one piece.  
He pulled out the inch of luck from the Leprechaun and held it tight in his hand as he chuckled evilly and got down on all four legs and looked up at the Orc tauntingly. "Hey, pea brain! Over here!" He shouted. The Orc raised its club with a loud, fierce roar before swinging it down at Bunny. Bunny quickly dodged the attack and hopped onto the Orcs arm. Climbing onto the shoulder of the beast, Bunny felt something shift and then grow in his hand as he reached the shoulder of the beast. He looked at his hand and held tight in his grasp was a dagger. He raised it up and stabbed the Orc where he knew the main nerve to the arm was. The Orc screamed in pain before unintentionally dropping the club as it's arm went slack. Now it only had its "runt arm" to work with. The Dagger turned back into the green thread, a little shorted than before and Bunny quickly jumped off the shoulder of the Orc and ran down the extended path until he was out of sight of the Orc. The Orc turned around and looked around for the large rabbit with a look  
"I hope I don't meet any other creatures like that." Bunny said as he stepped cautiously through the maze. His mind kept going back to Jack. That fight reminded him of Jack. Then he thought of how he had risked his life for Bunny. The thought of losing him way painful. He knew that he couldn't fail this mission or else Jack would die for good. Although Bunny's lived centuries without Jack in the Guardian Family, he couldn't imagine what it would be like now that he knew Jack if he suddenly wasn't there. He shook the thought out of his mind and continued on through the maze.  
Jack sat up in bed staring out the window deep in thought. He never even noticed the door to his room open. Tooth flew in and sat by Jack's bed.  
"Feeling any better, Jack?" She asked softly as she placed one of North's snow globes on the nightstand. Jack turned his head a bit in fright of the sudden voice.  
"Oh, hey Tooth. I didn't hear you come in. I'm alright." He said with a small smile on his lips before turning his head and looking out the window again. Tooth placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder knowing exactly what he was thinking about.  
"He's gonna make it, Jack." She said with a reassuring smile. Jack just nodded his head.  
"It's not that I'm worried about him making it or not. I know he will. It's what condition he'll be in when he does." He looked Tooth in the eyes. "I see him in my dreams, Tooth. Like I'm following him in my sleep. He's facing these horrible and dangerous monsters. And he doesn't have his boomerangs. He's completely defenseless." He said clearly concerned. Tooth sat on the edge of Jacks bed and hugged him close.  
"We're all worried about him. But if we believe he can make it through this safely than we may be helping him more than we might think." She said as she gently stroked his soft, white hair. "North asked me to bring this to you." She said holding the globe in her hand. "It's incase you need him for anything. He said to just drop it on the floor and it will call him." She explained.  
"Okay. Thanks." He said half heartedly. She stroked his hair again lovingly. "Now get some sleep. We don't want you getting any sicker than you already are." She said before flying to the door.  
"Tooth?" Jack called out. Tooth looked over at him with a soft smile. "Thanks. For everything." He said with a smile. Tooth almost started crying. It sounded like Jack was saying his last good-bye to her. She pulled a smile on her face for him.  
"You're welcome, Jack." She said before flying out of the room and closing the door behind her.


	12. Don't Under Estimate Cute Things

**This chapter was just plain fun. I got the idea of using this creature also from a "Merlin" Episode. Enjoy.**

* * *

As he walked cautiously through the rest of the maze, Bunny was sure to keep himself as quiet and hidden as possible to avoid any more danger.  
His confidence was growing when he saw a glowing light shinning over one of the hedges. He was almost safe and out of the maze. So focused on getting to the safety of the light Bunny accidentally stepped on a fallen twig causing a loud snap to echo through a few passage ways of the maze.  
His high confidence dropped within seconds when he heard the sound of a mix between a lions growl and a human growl. He looked to his left but saw nothing making him look around confused.  
"Did I hear that right?" He asked himself in a whisper.  
Then the sound came again. He looked down and by his foot there was a small, almost baby Manticore. Standing at a height of at most one foot tall with the body of a lion, tail of a scorpion and the head of what looked like a man. The thing looked absolutely harmless. The way it growled made it look almost like it was a baby trying to imitate its parents threatening warning. Bunny crouched down to it.  
"Aw, now ain't you a cutie? This is what the bloody shrimp put in here? This thing doesn't look like it would hurt a fly." Bunny said. He reached out to pet it forgetting the one thing the Dwarf had told him. 'Not all things are what they seem to be.'  
As Bunny's hand was just about to touch down on the Manticores small head, the little creäture burst open as a fully grown, ten foot tall Manticore jumped out with a thunderous roar of a lion. It looked exactly the same only stronger, hairier and bigger. Much bigger. Bunny chuckled sheepishly before fright took over him.  
"Never underestimate cute things." Bunny said before backing up away from the now massive beast. He looked around as if trying to find an answer in the ground or in a bush.  
'Ok, Uh, Let's see. Manitcores fur is indestructible making its body immune to all attacks." Bunny thought to himself trying to remember what he had learned about these creatures. "The only place a Manitcore is not protected is..." Bunny thought as his stress and fear started to rise upon noticing the Manticore closing in on him. "Is..."  
"Oh, Come on!" He shouted when his mind went blank of any facts on this creäture. The Manticore roared at him and that's when Bunny saw the poison sack in the back of its mouth. A Manticores poison is deadly to all species and creatures even the owner itself making the Manticore incredibly vulnerable when it opens its mouth. If Bunny can puncture the poison sack, it will cause the Manticore to swallow the poison and in seconds it will be killed.  
"That's it!" Bunny said happily.  
The Manticore stalked up to Bunny and growled low as it neared bunny's face. Bunny was pushed up against a bush with his head turned away breathing heavy at the monsters closeness. It let out another roar as a sign to say it is ready to take the kill. He broke a stick out of the hedge and shoved it back into the Manticores open mouth as he closed his eyes tight in fear. The creäture suddenly stopped roaring and Bunny pulled his hand back. Opening one eye he looked down at the stick and saw blue, slimy goo dripping from it.  
The creäture stopped roaring and licked its lips a couple of times while making a face as if it had just tasted something awful. It's eyes began to drop shut until it fell to the ground dead. Bunny let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had been holding. Looking back at the stick, he quickly threw it to the ground and wiped his hand on his fur in disgust. He turned and began to walk in the direction of the light feeling his legs become a little unsteady from the sudden adrenaline rush. As he steadied himself and took a deep breath to relax, he looked ahead and there at the end of the walls of the maze was a steel door with intricate forest designs on it.  
"Oh, finally!" Bunny shouted relieved before hopping to it as fast as he could.

* * *

**Just a little side note here. The information about the Manticore was entirely made up. I honestly have no knowledge of this creature and the poison sack idea just came to me and I thought it was actually a pretty cool idea so stuck with it. Please tell me what you think about this chapter! :D**


	13. The Dragon Trainer

**I got really stuck on this chapter but I hope it's good. Bunny is close to finding the Healer. Only one mission left after this.**

* * *

Once Bunny reached the door, without any hesitations, he pushed it open. His happiness and relief faded into annoyance when he found that the door led to a forest clearing with yet another door on the other side. He groaned in annoyance as he hopped forward to the door. He pushed on it but it wouldn't budge. Looking down where a door knob usually is on a door he found a key hole.  
"No. No you gotta be kidding me." Bunny said in a panic. Still holding the leprechaun luck, he was about to put it away when he felt it shift in his hand. He opened his hand and found a small key where he held the luck. He looked at the key hole then back to the key. "This better work." He said softly before sticking the key in the key hole. He turned it and heard the lock click before the door slowly opened on its own. Once the door was fully open, the key vanished into green specs of light. He stepped through the door and looked around. He was now in a cove surrounded forest. In the cover there was a small pond, several boulders and lush green grass. It looked like the perfect place to come relax on a stressful day. One big thing he noticed was the time of day. It was dawn. That means he was in that foul Drawf's tasks all night. The Dwarf. Wait, his boomerangs. He reached back and was surprised to feel that his boomerangs were safely in their holder on his back. In the distance, Bunny heard a strange roar of a mysterious beast. He looked back up at the rising sun in worry. This was the second day. There was only one day left now. He has to find the healer today or Jack will die.

Back at the Pole, Jack was feeling incredibly weak and his breathing was unsteady and deep. He took deep breaths of strangled air as his forehead dripped with a cold sweat. He reached over to the nightstand near his bed where North had left a globe for him if he ever needed North right away. All he had to do was drop it on the floor and it would call North to the room. Jack was far to weak to even lift his arm let alone pick up the globe. He raised his arm to the top of the nightstand and with as much strength as he could use, pushed the globe off the stand making it crash to the floor and glow a bright blue. In seconds, North was at his side.  
"Jack! Jack, what is it?" North asked panicked as he stroked Jack's hair. His heart pounding out of his chest.  
" North...Ca... Can't Bre... Breathe." He gasped out weakly. "So... We... Weak." He added. His breathing seemed to get louder and heavier. He was fading.  
"You're gonna be alright, Jack." North said as he stroked Jack's hair. Jack looked at North with frightened eyes.  
"North... I'm scared..." He gasped out. Tears started to form in North's eyes as he tried not to cry and scare the boy even more.  
"Y-you're gonna be fine. You will. Believe me." He said trying to sound brave and positive. Jack's eyes then began to close.  
"Jack... Jack, stay awake. Jack, wake up!" He shouted as the boy began to fall asleep as his breathing slowed and started to go silent. "Jack! Wake up!" North shouted on the verge of tears. "Please, wake up." He whispered, but the boy didn't answer. "Oh, Jack. Please stay with us. Please." He prayed.  
Bunny cautiously walked around the Cove looking for a way to get out and watching out for the creäture that the roar belonged to. Before he could take another step, a plasma bolt struck down in front of him. He jumped back and ran behind the nearest boulder. He took deep breaths before pulling out his boomerangs and peeking out from behind the rock. He heard the sound of large wings flapping and then a thud very close by. He peeked out a little further and saw a giant black... Dragon. On it's back was a boy no older than Jack with auburn hair and forest green eyes. He wore a green tunic with a brown for vest and wore a viking helmet on his head. He was rather scrawny and weak so how did he manage to ride that beast.  
The dragon looked around growling low in its throat. "It's alright, bud." The boy said in a nasally voice. He looked up at the rock Bunny was behind just as Bunny moved back behind it. "Who's there?" The boy called out. Bunny held his boomerangs in one hand and walked out from behind the bolder with his hands up to show he's no threat.  
"It's okay. I'm a friend." Bunny said. The dragon growled at him.  
"Take it easy, bud. I think he might be telling the truth. The boy said as he patted the dragon on the head. He hopped of it and walked next to it. Bunny's gaze was drawn to the boys left leg. The bottom half of it was missing and replaced with a prosthetic. "Who are you?" The boy asked pulling Bunny's gaze back up.  
"E. Aster Bunnymund. I'm here on a journey." Bunny explained.  
"I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless. What's this journey you're on?" Hiccup asked.  
"I'm looking for the Healer so she can give me the Flower of Freya to heal my friend from a deadly sickness." Bunny said.  
"The Flower of Freya?" Hiccup asked shocked. "No one has ever made it this far to finding the flower. You must be a pretty strong warrior to make it this far. But you've come to a dead-end." Hiccup said making Bunny's ears go down.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the next land where the Healer is, is way out over sea. I've only seen the land once. You can only get there by flying." Hiccup said.  
"Then that's what I'll have to do." Bunny said, determination swimming in his eyes.  
"Well the only way to fly around here is by dragons." The boy explained.  
"Then teach me how to fly. I have to find the Healer today or my brother will die." Bunny said. Hiccup nodded.  
"First we need to find you a dragon."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	14. Dragon Training

Tooth and Sandy have been called to the Pole and were standing with North by Jack's bed. The boy hasn't woken in three hours. His breathing is slowing and he is still struggling to breath clearly. His heart is now slowing too. Tooth was trying everything in her power to keep herself from crying. She can't stand to see him like this. Sandy was trying to give the boy a good dream but the dream sand would form an image for a few seconds before it fell and disappeared.  
"What do you think that means?" North asked. Sandy signed out what he believed it was.  
'Jack's life is fading too quickly. The sand can't keep form on the little life Jack has left. ' Sandy signed. North turned away from the little man and Jack. His fear is coming true. Jack is dying before his eyes and there is nothing he can do to save him. Only Bunny can save him now. He must make it before sunset tomorrow or it will be too late.  
Bunny and Hiccup walked into what Hiccup called the Dragon Training Academy. The walls were lined with cages of different dragons that Bunny could choose from. The roars and cries of the dragons scared Bunny out of his skin. Now he has to ride one of them?  
"Okay. Time to pick your dragon." Hiccup said as he stopped in the center of the arena. "Just walk up to the cages and find one that sort of speaks to you." He said. Bunny swallowed hard before walking up to the first cage. A monsterous nightmare. Let's just say Bunny's tail is going to look the top of a used match for a few weeks. Bunny quickly moved to the next cage. A Groncle. This one tried to pelt Bunny with lava rocks. That onces a no. Next, a Zippleback. Two heads. Don't think so. Bunny moved on. A Deadly Nadder. It was actually kind of pretty. A nice shade of green and blue mixed into the scales. He looked over at the next cage and decided to come back to this one. Once he reached the next cage he was met with a dragon very different from the others. It was all white with crystal blue eyes. A light tint of blue covered its back and wings.  
"What's this one?" Bunny asked. Hiccup walked up next to him with Toothless by his side.  
"We're not sure. It came here yesterday. We've never seen a dragon like this one before. It's completely different from the other dragons. All of the other dragons shoot fire but this one, this one shoots ice. It's strange." Hiccup said. At that moment, Bunny had decided.  
"I'll pick this one. It reminds me of my brother." Bunny said. He took a step closer to the cage and the dragon seemed to move in sync with him. It had stepped closer to the bars to meet Bunny. It looked absolutely harmless. Just like Jack. It even had the same eyes as Jack. It's like this dragon IS Jack.  
Hiccup opened the gate to the cage and the dragon stepped out with a gracefull walk. Bunny backed up allowing the dragon to come out. It stopped just outside the cage and watched Bunny intently. "Okay, first thing you have to do when training a dragon is to establish trust." Hiccup said.  
"How?" Bunny asked.  
"Here, give me your hand." Hiccup instructed as he walked up beside Bunny. Bunny was a little cautious but he had a feeling that this dragon didn't want to hurt him. Hiccup took his hand and extended it out. The dragon looked at Bunny's hand and then back at Bunny. He was debating if it was safe or not to come closer. "Look away." Hiccup said. Bunny turned his head and closed his eyes. In only a few seconds he felt a cold but soft snout on his hand. He looked up and saw that the dragon had walked to him and relaxed it's snout on his hand. Bunny smiled and lightly pet the beast.  
"Good. Now you need to give him a name." Hiccup said.  
"Ven. Short for Vahlok. It means Guardian or Wind. That explains my brother." Bunny said looking in Ven's eyes. He could almost see Jack inside them.  
"Okay. Now all that's left is to teach you how to fly him." Bunny took a deep breath.  
"Alright. Let's get it over with." Bunny said. Hiccup chuckled.  
"Not to fond of flying?" Hiccup asked.  
"Not a bit." Bunny answered.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	15. Test Flight

**The end is coming close! Please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Jack was fading fast. North wouldn't leave his side for a second. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep. Not that he even needed to do any of those things. He left Phil in charge of all Christmas preparations until Bunny returned. There was only one day left. If Bunny doesn't make it before sunset tomorrow, Jack will be gone forever. Many times at night, North would hold the boys hand tight in his own and cry. The thought of losing him was too strong to ignore. And the possibility was just as strong. If Bunny is going through all of those horrible and dangerous tasks that Jack was describing, there is a very high possibility that Bunny will not make it in time to save their comrade. Bunny's brother and North's son. And what made North feel even worse was that he could do nothing to help the boy. He was useless. The boy he saw as a son was dying before his eyes and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. Every second he would beg Man in the Moon to help Bunny and help him make it on time with the cure. Bunny was Jack's only hope.  
Bunny was now sitting on top of Ven holding on to the rope Hiccup had tied around the dragon to work as a sort of handle to stay on. He was holding the rope so tight it would look to anyone like the thing was his life line.  
"Alright, now just relax and follow my lead." Hiccup said. Bunny nodded as he felt his muscles twitch rapidly and he started to shake. "Okay, Toothless. Fly up." Hiccup ordered. Toothless pushed off the ground and lifted himself up with his wings to hover several feet off the ground. "Alright, now you try." Hiccup said. Bunny took a deep breath.  
"Okay, Ven. Now I'm really afraid of heights so lets just take this nice and slow." Bunny whispered to the dragon. "Alright, Ven. Fly up." Bunny said. In seconds his voice turned into screams of fear when Ven pushed off the ground as hard as he could and shot up in the air several hundred feet from where Hiccup and Toothless were. "VAHLOK!" Bunny shouted in fear as he clung to the rope for dear life. Ven then nose dived to the ground making Bunny's heart leap to his throat. Ven stopped only a few inches from the ground ending Bunny's massive heart attack. Bunny took deep breaths as fear filled whimpered escaped his lips. "You bloody beast! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Bunny shouted. He could have swore he heard the dragon laugh at him. Hiccup landed as did Ven. He ran to Bunny worried.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was right though. This dragon is a little too much like Jack." Bunny said. He looked to the sky and could see that the sun was already half way across the sky. "Let's get on with the training so I can get to the Healer before sunset. I have to make it back to my brother before sunset tomorrow. I don't want to waste any time." Bunny said. Hiccup nodded and got back on Toothless before both riders and dragons hit the skies again.  
Jack could faintly see Bunny in his dreams, but since his life was fading, it was hard to see the dream clearly. Bunny was ridding on something. His ears were being blown back by the wind so he either must have been going pretty fast or he was in a wind storm. He couldn't see what it was that Bunny was riding but he could almost feel it's strength. Everything was all fuzzy and hard to see. What was Bunny riding. He seemed calm for the most part which helped ease Jack's mind that he was finally doing something that couldn't potentially get him killed. But the thing Bunny was on, it felt like Jack was almost a part of it. It was strange. Very strange.


	16. Jack and the Sirens

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've had a lot of things to do and typing future chapters was getting a little difficult. But I can tell you this, there is only going to be about three or four more chapters after this one. So we're almost done with this one.**

* * *

"Thank's Hiccup!" Bunny shouted with a wave back to the boy who stood on the ground below him. Hiccup waved back.  
"Bye Bunny!" Hiccup shouted back. Toothless let out a farewell roar to the two. "You too Toothless!" Bunny shouted to the dragon. He waved one more time before taking off on Ven out to sea.  
They seemed to have flown for almost three hours and there was no sign of any island anywhere. "Did he point us in the right direction?" Bunny asked looking around for any sight of an island. Ven growled in question. "There's no islands out here." Bunny said. Just then, Ven roared. Bunny looked ahead and saw an island come into view through the fog. "Good job, Ven." Bunny said patting the dragon on the head. Ven growled in approval.  
Ven landed on the island and Bunny hopped off, not wanting Ven to shoot up into the air again and nose dive to the ground to give him yet another heart attack. Ven walked close to Bunny as they walked father in land. There was mostly ice and water around. In the distance there was a small cave.  
"Bunny!" Came a familiar voice. Bunny's ears perked up at the sound.  
"What was that?" He asked out loud as he twisted and turned his ears to find where the sound had come from. Ven lowered his head with a growl as he got ready to attack if needed.  
"Bunny! In here!"The voice shouted again. It echoed off the ice walls and glaciers.  
"Wait. It can't be... Jack?" Bunny whispered as he slowly approached the cave.  
"Help me Bunny!" The voice shouted again. Just then, Bunny saw light, blue eyes looking out of the cave at him. I tuff of white hair was visible on the top of the head. The figure was pale, very pale. It wore a blue jacket with brown pants. There was only one person Bunny had ever seen so thin and in that type of attire. Jack. The figure stepped into the light by the cave entrance waving Bunny over. It WAS Jack. But how? Jack was back at the Pole. He's poisoned. How could he have gotten here. Bunny could faintly hear Ven roar to him, but Bunny seemed to be in almost a trance. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jack and he couldn't stop his feet from walking closer to him.  
Ven stood only about a couple feet behind Bunny. This person at the entrance of the cave was no normal person. Something was strange about them. Ven could then see that this person had strange marking on their skin. Wait a minute. Those aren't markings. Their scales. Why would a human have scales. The image of the boy then changed to a woman with legs covered in scales and scales faintly lining her arms. This was no human. It was a Siren.  
Bunny had only moved few inches away from Ven by now and Ven had to stop him before the Siren captures him. He let out a loud roar to warn him but it was as if Bunny didn't hear anything but the sound of the woman's, or in his view, the boy's voice. He was in a complete trance and couldn't break from it.  
As Bunny came closer to the cave entrance were Jack was standing, Jack backed into the cave still beckoning him to come farther. Bunny followed.  
"I knew you would come, Bunny." Jack said with a wide smile as he almost seemed to dance around the cave. "I knew you wouldn't give up on me. You risked your life to find me after I was stolen." Jack said as he sat down on a bolder of ice. Bunny shook his head in confusion.  
"Stolen? You were never stolen." Bunny said. The image of Jack then flashed away showing a woman with a fish tail. Her hair was a rich forest green and her eyes a deep brown. Her skin was fair and slightly tan and her figure thin and beautiful. The image of the girl quickly flashed back to Jack. Bunny jumped back in surprise. "What the...?" Bunny was at a loss. He shook his head and Jack faded into the girl with the fish tail. She was absolutely stunning until she noticed Bunny leave his trance. Scales grew faintly up her arms and neck as a light tint of green covered her nice tan-colored skin. She hissed at him revealing a sharp set of small shark like teeth lining the inside of her mouth. Her eyes flashed a deep red and her green hair turned black and snaked out around her as if it was alive or she was under water.  
Bunny was too shocked to speak or know what to do. The woman- creäture- thing- jumped at Bunny and crawled over to him hissing and growling as it clawed at the icy ground with its razor like fingers. Bunny backed up as his heart pounded out of his chest. A shadow flew over him before a loud roar sounded and white smoke blinded his vision on the freakish woman. Once the smoke cleared, the cave fell silent as Bunny stared down at a very angry-looking Siren, frozen inside a thick block of ice. Bunny looked around until he spotted Ven beside him. He patted the dragon on the head.  
"Good boy, Ven." He said in relief. "I hope there's no more of those things around here." Bunny said.  
"Yeah no kidding." Came a familiar voice. Bunny's eyes went wide as he slowly turned his head to Ven. Ven looked at him confused. Then out of his mouth came, "What?" Ven said in Jack's voice. Bunny jumped away from him in shock and fear. Ven was stunned, himself.  
"You- You can talk. How can you talk? Why do you sound like Jack?" Bunny asked in a panic.  
"I- I don't know. One second I was watching you in a dream and wanted to help some how and the next thing I'm talking to you through this body." Ven explained.  
"Watching me through dreams? What are you talking about?" Bunny asked stepping a little closer to Ven.  
"I kept having dreams about you. I could see you through your journey and all the monsters and creatures you had to fight. I was so scared for you, Bunny." Ven said as a tear slipped from his eye. Bunny relaxed at the sight of the tear.  
"Is that really you, Jack?" Bunny asked walking up to Ven. Ven nodded his head. "But, how are you here and in a dragons body?" Ven lowered his head.  
"I don't know. Like I said, I was watching you in a dream and then I was here talking to you. I don;t know how I'm here though." Jack explained. "I think it's because of how quickly I'm dying. My body can't hold my spirit."  
"What?" Bunny asked in horror and sadness. "B-but, you're not supposed to die until the third sunset." Bunny said.  
"That's tonight, Bunny. If I don't get that flower by sunset tonight... I'll die forever."  
"Then we have to hurry. We have to find the Healer and get the flower back to your body. You're real body." Bunny said. "And let's hope we don't run into anymore trouble while we do."  
As if right on que, the two heard multiple hissing sounds from all around them. They looked around at the ice walls and saw that a dozen Sirens were crawling around on the ice walls.  
"Um, Jack?" Bunny called out as if to ask him to do something. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs readying them to fight. Out of no where an arrow struck one of the Sirens in the chest causing it to let out a scream of pain. They looked up to where the arrow was shot from and saw the silhouette of a girl with long, frizzy hair standing in the view of the sun. The Sirens hissed in the figures direction before scurrying away into hiding.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	17. Fight Training

Bunny and Ven looked up in the direction of the figure just as she jumped down into the ice cave. Her curly hair was red and frizzy, her skin had barely any signs of a tan and her eyes sparkled an ivy green. Her dress was the color of the forest in summer and reached her ankles. She wore a strap around her shoulder that had an arrow pack on the back. She had one arrow in her bow that was aimed directly at Bunny. Bunny stood where he was not wanting to give the girl a reason to fire the arrow.  
"Who are you?" She asked in strong irish accent.  
"My name is E. Aster Bunnymund." He answered.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I'm here on a quest to find the Flower of Freya." Bunny said. The girl lowered her bow in shock.  
"The Flower of Freya? No one has ever gotten this far before. They say it takes a great warrior and a strong heart to complete the task of retrieving the flower." The girl said.  
"So I've heard. I was told that the healer and keeper of the Flower of Freya was just beyond this land." Bunny explained.  
"They were right. But I have to test you first. I'm sure you have faced and met many creatures on your journey here. I'll teach you all you need to know to defeat them for your journey back to where you came." The girl said. Bunny nodded in understatement. "My name is Mérida Dunbrock. Daughter of the King and Queen of Ireland." The girl said.  
"A princess?" Bunny asked surprised. "Well, your majesty." Bunny said with a small bow in respect. Mostly just to not make this girl angry and fire an arrow at him. Mérida turned and rolled her eyes.  
"Let's get to it then." She said as she walked out of the cave. Bunny and Ven followed behind. Mérida mounted her black and white horse just as Bunny and Ven walked out of the cave. When the horse caught sight of Ven, it started to buck and jump in fear. "Easy, Angus!" Mérida shouted trying to calm her horse. "They're friends." She assured.  
Bunny stifled a laugh as Jack glared at him with a low growl. "What are you laughing about?" Jack demanded.  
"The bloody horse thinks you're a monster." Bunny snickered. Jack glared at him before hitting him in the back with his wing. Bunny stumbled forward, nearly falling face first into the ice. Jack just laughed at him. "HEY!" Bunny shouted as he turned and glared daggers at his dragon.  
"What I had to stretch my wing out." Jack defended with a grin.  
Once Angus was calmed down, Mérida waved to Bunny telling him to follow. He was about to hop after her until Ven grabbed him with his teeth by Bunny's boomerang strap and tossed him in the air making him land on Ven's back before Ven half ran and half flew after Mérida.  
"JACK!" Bunny shouted when they took off. "Don't EVER do that again!" He shouted. Jack just laughed as he continued to follow Mérida.  
They stopped in a clearing where tall stone pillars stood in a circle. Mérida got off Angus and walked to the center of the circle before turning and looking at Bunny.  
"We will train here." She said. Bunny got off of Ven and walked into the circle.  
"What is this place?" He asked.  
"The Circle of the Fallen Kings. Every King that had ever ruled over our lands looks down at us and watches over us here." Mérida explained. Bunny looked around cautiously.  
"So we're training where a bunch of dead guys are watching?" Bunny said in a skeptical tone before turning back to Mérida only to find her aiming a bow at him.  
"These are not some "dead guys"!" She hissed. "These are the fallen KINGS of this land and you will not disrespect them." She shouted. Bunny put his hands up in a defensive posture.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Bunny said. Mérida lowered her bow before turning and walking to the edge of the circle.  
"Lesson one in training, dodging a strike." Mérida said before quickly turning and firing an arrow at Bunny jumped before hopping out of the way making the arrow miss him by only a few inches. "Lesson two, never put your guard down. Always be ready for an attack at any time." Mérida said as she rolled her eyes and let her bow hang at her side. Bunny quickly pulled out a Boomerang and threw it at Mérida who dodged it just in time. Bunny smiled mischievously as he caught it back in his hand. Mérida smiled challengingly. "Nest, counter attack!" She shouted before shooting an arrow. Bunny hopped out the way and threw both Boomerangs at the girl. Mérida dodged one but the other struck her in the gut. She curled over but never fell to the ground.  
"You alright?" Bunny asked. Mérida held up a finger.  
"Nice shot, rabbit. I may just have to work a little harder with you." She said as she stood up straight again. Bunny smiled with a small chuckle. They continued with the training for about another hour and the sun was starting to set fast.  
"Well, rabbit. I think you're ready to complete the journey. Best of luck to you." She said as she shook his hand - er, paw - and said goodbye. "The healer is in the eastern side of the land. Look for the hidden entrance and follow the path to the clearing. There you will find her. But let me tell you this, she is not very particular of people finding her home so be careful." Mérida said. Bunny thanked her and mounted Ven before they flying off to the Eastern lands.

* * *

Woohoo! Only four more chapters left to this story and then it is COMPLETE! I would like to thank everyone for their support through this story, I really appreciate it. Anyway, please review to this chapter. I will have the others up soon! Thanks again. To all.


	18. The Flower of Freya

**The last of the Big Four. Finally, Rapunzel is found. Only two chapters left to this fanfiction and then it is all over.**

* * *

Bunny and Ven reached the Eastern lands and arrived just outside of a village. A huge castle sat at the top of the hill of the Village were a King and Queen who ruled the village most likely lived. "Well, all that's left now is to find the secret entrance Mérida had said and we should be able to find her." Bunny said. Jack stayed silent as he looked to the ground. "Jack? What's wrong?" Bunny asked. Jack looked up at him with tired, weak eyes.  
"I'm feeling weak, Bunny. My life is fading too quickly. It's pulling me out of this body." Jack said. Bunny looked down at Jack in fear.  
"Come on. We have to find the healer now." Bunny said as he hopped off. To his surprise, Jack was running pretty fast. "If you're spirit is pulling you from that body then how are you running so fast?" Bunny asked.  
"It's not me. It's Ven. He's starting to take over again." Jack said. Bunny was growing scared for his young brother.  
"Come on, we have to hurry." Bunny said.

Deep in the forest, a tall castle that pointed to the heavens sat alone in a clearing. A single being occupied it at the very top. Her long, golden blond hair hung down through the window nearly touching the ground of the seven story tower. She let out a troubled sigh as she looked out at the same scenery she's stared at her whole life.  
"I wish so much that I could leave this tower and see new things." She whispered in s delicate voice.

Bunny hopped into the woods as Ven followed close behind. "Alright, Ven. Find the secret entrance. And fast." Bunny said and Ven quickly took the lead as he scanned the woods and smelled the air for any change in scent. In an instant, his ears perked up and he ran off course into the trees. "Ven! Wait a minute!" Bunny shouted as he chased after him. It was hard to keep up with him through the quick bends and turns around the trees. Finally they came to a wall of vines. Ven sniffed the ground and looked up at the wall before looking back at Bunny.  
"Is that it?" Bunny asked.  
Ven didn't speak. Bunny's heart nearly fell to his stomach at the thought of what was happening to Jack. Bunny pushed the thought aside and hopped up to the wall before placing his hand on a vine. He pushed a little and his hand went through the wall to show a dark stone cave. Bunny rushed through and entered a clearing where a tall tower stood in the middle. There was no sign of life anywhere around the tower except for the many trees and a few singing birds flying around. The tower looked vacant. Bunny ran to it and looked around it for a door. But there was nothing in sight.  
"How is anyone supposed to get in?" Bunny mumbled. He looked back at Ven who was standing in the entrance. Ven looked at him then looked up to the top of the tower. Bunny ran to him and looked to where he was looking. He saw an open window. "Well there's our answer." Bunny said before mounting Ven. "Alright boy. Take us up." Bunny said. Ven took flight and flew to the top of the tower. Bunny hopped inside and told Ven to wait on the ground since he wouldn't be able to fit inside. Once Ven went down to the ground, Bunny turned around only to be met with a frying pan pointed at his face. A blond-haired girl wearing a purple dress that reached her ankles stared at him with piercing green eyes as she shot him a cautious glare.  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund. I need your help." Bunny said.  
"How did you find me?" She asked clearly ignoring Bunny's question.  
"I was given instruction on how to find you. You are the healer, right?" Bunny asked.  
"So people say." She said cautiously.  
"Good. Look I need your help. I need the Flower of Freya to heal-"  
"The Flower of Freya?" The girl asked interrupting his speech as she lowered the frying pan to her side and stood up straight. "How did you make it this far? No one ever has." She said.  
"I know. It wasn't easy, believe me. But I really need the flower because my brother is gravely ill. If I don't get it to him by sun down tonight, he'll die." Bunny said clearly worried.  
"How sick is he?" The girl asked.  
"He was poisoned by a Thorn Goblin." The looked at him in shock.  
"How did it happen?" She asked.  
"I was attacked by them. They were winning when Jack jumped in and-"  
"Jack? You mean Jack Frost?" She asked interrupting him again. Bunny nodded.  
"I met Jack Frost when I was just a little girl. He helped save me from the woman I once called "Mother". But the woman put a curse on this tower. For as long as this tower stands, I will forever be trapped inside as it's prisoner. That is until someone with a heart as brave as one hundred Kings and as warm as the sun comes to find me. Only then will I be set free." She explained. Bunny looked upon her with pity. Jack had once helped free this girl. Yet she is still a prisoner.  
"Please, if you could help me. Help Jack. We need the Flower of Freya. It's his only hope. Do this for me and I will promise to do everything in my power to free you from this tower." Bunny vowed. The girl nodded her head.  
"My name is Rapunzel." She said before she walked farther into the tower. She knelt down in front of a chest and pulled out an empty jar. She set the jar down beside her and cupped her hands together as if there was something very delicate encased between them. She closed her eyes and took a deep, relaxed breath. Opening her eyes again, she opened her hands and in the center of her right palm was a beautiful golden flower that looked a lot like a lily but then looked nothing like it at all. She picked up the empty jar and pulled the top off. She set the flower inside the jar and sealed the jar shut. She held the jar in both hands and closed her eyes as she sang.  
"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." As she sang, the flower was glowing a bright golden color. But what made Bunny's heart nearly stop and his eyes bulge out of his head was when Rapunzel's hair started glowing along with the flower. She stood up and walked back to Bunny. She handed him the jar with the flower as Bunny stared at her in amazement.  
"You're the Flower of Freya." He said. She nodded with what looked like a sad look on her face.  
"That's why Mother Gothal kidnapped me when I was a baby. She wanted to keep the power of the Flower of Freya all to herself. When my mother, the queen was about to have me, she grew sick. Really sick. The flower was her only hope. So the kingdom when on a search for the flower. When the Queen was healed with the powers of the flower, I was born soon after. And that's how I have the flowers magic." She explained. Bunny was at a loss of words and standing in complete awe. "But there's a catch." She said as she gently pulled at her hair. "If my hair, which holds that flowers magic, is cut," she pulled her hair back revealing her neck. A single lock of short brown hair peeked out from under the blond hair. "It loses its power and turns brown." She explained. She looked past Bunny at the horizon and saw that the sun was about to start setting.  
"You have to go." She said as she pushed the jar closer to Bunny. "But you must remember this rhyme. If you don't, the flower will not work and Jack will die." She said. "Remember this, flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." She said. Bunny said it in hopes of remembering it. As he said it the flower in the jar began to glow. Rapunzel smiled at him. "You've got it. Jack's life is in your hands now. Go to him and save him, Bunnymund." She said.  
"I will, thank you. And I promise, I will save you from this tower as a thank you." He said before he jumped through the window. Rapunzel walked to the window and watched Bunny and Ven fly off.  
"You already have." She said softly with a smile. In a flash, she was gone and only a few glimmers of gold were left to float down where she stood.

* * *

**Okay so I just came up with an idea. Just for kicks and giggles. Please review and say whether or not you think ****_Bunny_**** will make it in time to save Jack and if he will be able to save Jack. Please review tell me what you think and maybe one of you is right.**


	19. Returning to the Pole

Ven was flying faster than lightning yet as graceful as an eagle. Bunny kept his lean figure as flat to Ven's back as possible to help pick up speed. They had to fly to half way across the world after all and by sunset non the less.  
"Come on Ven!" Bunny urged. "We don't have much time left." He said. The sun was just about to touch the horizon. There was only about an hour or so left. Bunny noticeably held the jar with the flower in it tighter to him. Ven tried to pick up more speed, but it was hard to with someone on his back. The wind doesn't slid over him as well. It hits Bunny and in turn makes him fly slower than he can actually fly.  
"There it is!" Bunny shouted as the North Pole came into view. Ven shot an ice bolt as his sign of joy. But soon after, their joy was ripped away as a Nightmare rammed Ven, knocking him out of the sky. The two fell to the snow ground as a menacing laugh filled the chill air. Pitch walked out of a shadow on a glacier wall.  
"Oh, you're not getting away that easy." Pitch hissed with a cunning, evil smirk.  
"PITCH!" Bunny shouted in pure rage. "Get out of here, Pitch! You have no place here!" He shouted. Pitch laughed maniacly.  
"Oh but I do. I have a little job to do here. Would you like to know what it is?" He asked with a soft tone that had a sting of venom on the words. "I'm here, to make sure that little winter brat dies because his dear brother just couldn't get to him on time." He said with an evil smile.  
"No... You shadow sneaking rat bag, get out of here!" Bunny shouted before pulling one of his boomerangs out and throwing it at Pitch. Pitch faded back into the shadows to avoid the precise aim from Bunny. He appeared only a few feet away in another shadow.  
"Oh you must be able to do better than that." Pitch teased. Bunny growled before catching the boomerang in his hand and pulling out his other one and throwing them both at him. Pitch ducked out of the way and summoned some nightmare sand in his hand. He lightly blew on it and a title wave of nightmare sand fell over Bunny, burying him completely in the sand. Pitch laughed evilly at his triumph.  
However, his victory was short-lived when the sand turned into black ice and shattered un covering Bunny. Ven stood ready to fight beside Bunny as he growled low in his throat. Pitch seemed taken back by the sight of the beast glaring ice daggers at him.  
Pitch sneered before summoning enough nightmares that could easily out number Ven and Bunny and maybe the whole group of Guardians. He laughed before sending them all on the two before him. Ven shot ice at each of them but soon realized that wasn't going to be enough to fight all of them. He then felt Bunny climb on his back.  
"We don't have time, Ven. The sun is setting." Bunny said. Ven looked to the horizon and saw the sun touching the land. Ven turned and flew off as fast as he could to the palace. The nightmares chased after him just as fast. They could faintly hear Pitch laughing back on the ground.  
"You can run, Guardian but you will never make it in time." Pitch shouted to him. Bunny looked back and saw that the nightmares were somehow gaining on them.  
"FASTER VEN!" Bunny shouted. Ven roared as he tried his hardest to fly faster. Bunny thought of an idea but he was far to scared to try it. The nightmares were getting too close. He had to. For Jack. Bunny stood up on Ven's back as he swayed a little trying to balance. He looked over at the Pole that was getting closer and closer with every second. Finally once they were close enough, Bunny jumped. Ven cried out in fear as he watched his rider plummet to the ground, but before he could fly down to catch him, the nightmares trampled him in the air. Ven was encased in the nightmare sand as he desperately tried to claw his way out of it and get to Bunny.  
Finally he was fed up with this and started to spin at an unbelievable speed. From him, ice shards started to fly out looking like lightning and pierced the sand making small sections of it vanish. Ven roared and shot out a long line of ice as he encased all of the sand around him before extending his wings with a deafening roar that shattered the black ice around him. Once the sand was gone he looked around at the ground frantically trying to find Bunny. But he was no where to be seen. He cried out to Bunny hoping he would answer. suddenly a small hole appeared in the ground and Bunny poked his head out and waved to Ven signaling he was alright.  
Bunny dived back into his tunnel and ran as fast as he could until he bounded out of it inside Jack's room. All of the other Guardians were sitting around Jack with worried looks on their faces. Once they caught sight of Bunny they ran to him in relief.  
"BUNNY!" They all shouted.  
"Did you get it?" North asked.  
"Are you alright?" Tooth asked.  
"Where is the flower?" Sandy signed with his dreamsand.  
Bunny pulled out the jar with the flower in it and held it up where everyone could see. "I got it."  
"Good. Quickly now. We don't have much time left." North said as he led Bunny to Jack's bed side. Bunny carefully pulled the flower out and placed it on Jack's chest. The sun was setting too quickly. It was almost down.  
"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse..." Bunny couldn't remember the rhyme. "No. No, no. Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse..." The sun was set. Jack let out one last breath until his figure fell as still and death. Bunny's ears went down in fear and sadness. "No..." He felt for a pulse. Nothing. He put his ear to the boys chest to hear for a heart beat. Not a single sound. Jack was dead.

* * *

**Just so you all know this is NOT the last chapter to this story. There is one more. The next chapter will be the last. Please review.**


	20. Welcome Back

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

* * *

Bunny hung his head low as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. His best friend, his brother... Was dead. He had the chance to save him. But he lost it. He failed. He failed the Guardians, he failed the Moon. He failed Jack.  
"Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine..." Bunny started to whisper out in sadness.  
"Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine." A familiar voice started to sing. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design." Bunny looked around for the voice when suddenly, the flower on Jack's chest began to glow a bright golden color that illuminated the room and filled it with a blanket of warmth. A small golden glowing orb floated out from the back of Bunny's Boomerang pouch and floated over Jack's lifeless body. "Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." The voice faded as did the flower on Jack. The Guardians all stared at Jack with hope filling them. Seconds passed and nothing happened. They dropped their heads again in sadness until they heard a mumble.  
"I had the weirdest dream." Jack mumbled without opening his eyes.  
"JACK!" The Guardians shouted in unison out of pure joy.  
"Bunny kept calling me Ven." Jack mumbled out again. His eyes still closed  
"Jack!" Bunny shouted before wrapping his arms around the thin boy in a tight hug causing the Flower of Freya to fall off of him and onto the bed. Jack opened his eyes when he felt lean arms wrap around him He saw a the three Guardians smiling at him from the end of the bed.  
'What? If the Guardians are standing there than, who's hugging me?' Jack thought. He turned his head a little to catch a glimpse of a body of grey fur. His eyes went wide as memories of his dreams came rushing back to him. His eyes started tearing up at the thought. His big brother is home. He's safe.  
"Bunny?" He asked as his voice cracked a few times.  
"I'm here, Jack." Bunny answered with a voice filled with overjoy as he tightened his hug on Jack. Jack smiled wide as tears streamed down his face.  
"Bunny!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms around the large rabbit and hugged him tight. "I missed you so much... I was so worried about you." He cried out as his tears fell free down his cheeks. "I thought you were dead." He said. Bunny pulled away and grinned at the boy.  
"Who me? Dead? Aw you can't get rid of me that easy, mate." Bunny said as he ruffled the boy's hair. Jack laughed and swatted Bunny's hand away. "Oh but I missed you, Jack." He said as he hugged the boy once more.  
"I missed you too." Jack answered. Once Bunny let go, North stepped over and smoothed Jack's hair to the side of his head with a loving smile on his face and tears filling his eyes. He pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him close.  
"Oh, Jack. Thank the moon you're alright. I was terribly worried about you." North said as he tried to hold his tears back. Tooth then flew up as soon as North released the boy and nearly tackled Jack into a hug. Jack laughed as he hugged Tooth back. Sandy then came up and hugged Jack the best he could as a few tears filled his eyes aswell. He turned away to wipe the tears out of his eyes so Jack wouldn't see.  
A soft glowing in the corner of the room caught all their eyes. They all looked and the glowing orb floated a little closer to Jack.  
"Oh, Jack. I've missed you." The voice of a young woman said in a sweet voice. The orb burst into sparks of golden light before a young woman appeared. It was Rapunzel.  
"Rapunzel? What are you doing here? How did you get out of the tower. I thought you were trapped there." Bunny asked.  
"I was. But the only way to beak the spell was for someone with a heart as brave as one hundred Kings and as warm as the sun comes to find me, only then will I be set free." She said. "You proved to have a heart as brave as one hundred kings and as warm as the sun. You saved me, Bunnymmund." She said in a gentle tone as a soft smile set over her lips.  
"Rapunzel." Jack said with wide eyes and a smile on his face. "You remember me? After all those years?" He asked.  
"How could I forget?" She said. "You helped save me. And now I helped save you in return."  
"Thank you, Rapunzel. I'll never forget you." He said.  
"And I, you." She replied. Jack smiled at her.  
"Hang on." Bunny interrupted. "The sun was already set. How is it that you were able to heal him?"  
"The power of the flower is strong in me because it has a living soul to work off of. So even in the darkest of times. My powers can still heal someone who could not be helped in time. I can, in a way, raise the dead that were not yet meant to die yet." Rapunzel said. The Guardians looked at each other than back at Rapunzel in astonishment. "I should be going. I have to find my parents. My real parents. How happy do you think they'll be when they hear that their daughter has finally returns home." She said as she threw her arms in the air in happiness.  
"Thank you, Rapunzel. If there is ever anything you need. Just ask me." Bunny said.  
"Ask any of us." North said. "You saved our dear Jack. Please, if there is ever anything we could do to repay you. Let us know." He said.  
"Thank you, Guardians. I will." She said before looking back at Jack. "Be safe, Jack Frost. I hope I will see you again soon." She said, and in an instant, she was gone.  
"You will." Jack whispered back.

A huge party was thrown to celebrate Jack's recovery and return to the Guardian world. And of course to Bunny's bravery and determination. If it weren't for him, Jack wouldn't be there with them right now. Bunny was talking with North when he suddenly heard a roar from outside. He smiled and excused himself from his conversation with North. He hopped over to Jack who was talking with Tooth and Sandy and pulled at his arm.  
"Bunny!" He laughed. "What are you doing?" He asked as he followed Bunny.  
"I've got something I want to show you." He said. He led Jack to the front doors to the workshop and pushed them open. Jack's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in shock and amazement. Outside, Ven was waiting patiently for Bunny to return. He was sitting on a block of ice, probably one he formed himself, waiting for Bunny to return.  
Once Ven saw Bunny and Jack, he got up and wagged his tail like a dog and stood ready for one of them to climb on his back and ride him. The other Guardians joined the two outside and were just as stunned and amazed as Jack. "Want to go for a ride?" Bunny asked. Jack looked at him in shock as his eyes grew even wider.  
"Seriously?!" He asked clearly excited.  
"Sure, why not?" Bunny said. Jack cheered before running over to Ven and hopping on his back. "Ven, take him up." Bunny called out. Ven spread his wings and flew high into the air. Jack was heard whooping and hollering with joy as he rode the giant beast through the sky.  
"Welcome back. You stubborn little ice pack." Bunny said softly with a warm smile. Jack was safe and sound. He was alive and well and that is all that Bunny and any of the other Guardians could ask for. For their beloved Jack to be with them and a part of them forever. After all, he's Jack Frost. A Guardian, chosen by the moon. The Guardian of Fun and mischief, and forever a Guardian of Childhood.

* * *

**There it is. The last chapter to Poison Thorn. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone for their support, comments and enthusiasm. It really helped me with this fanfiction. So once again thank you and please comment one last time to let me know what you thought of this chapter and the whole fanfiction its self. Thank you again! :)**


End file.
